This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal entitled "Role of galanin/leptin receptor neurons within the dorsomedial hypothalamus and arcuate nucleus in leptin action" aims to investigate a novel population of galanin and leptin receptor expressing neurons (gal/LepRb neurons) found within the dorsomedial hypothalamus (DMH) and the arcuate nucleus (ARC). The hormone leptin has been found to be crucial for humans and rodents in the central regulation of energy homeostasis. Here, leptin acts on its receptor (LepRb) to regulate feeding circuits and energy expenditure, however, the importance of individual central leptin receptor expressing sites for leptin action is largely unknown. The newly identified population of gal/LepRb neurons is distinct from other known LepRb populations in the ARC and the overall objective of the proposed studies is to understand their integrated role in regulating food consumption and energy homeostasis